Dishonored One-shots
by JackStorm40
Summary: Short stories i made from random prompts i liked.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,  
Gasp Verto is posting what is this madness?! I know i've had this huge hiatus due to school. But i've decided that maybe i can post a few things that are short so i'll be posting little one-shots for a game im absolutely obsessed with right now, Dishonored! I really only have like two huge ships but i might do some others. But im kinda just doing these one shots off of random starting prompts i liked so if you want to message me some prompts i might use them! And for those who have been fallowing me for a while yes me and my co-writer are still working on stories, boy do we have a lot of wip. I might post some of them to see if you guys like them or not. Thanks for reading this.

~ Verto


	2. A future Empress

What's this i updated?! Yes also have no clue if anyone noticed the name change. Yeah i decided to change it to Jack due to that being the name i wish to be called. Anyways sorry for the super long hiatus from me, been really busy due to school but hey summer! But also oh god i don't know what to do with my life. So out of school for who knows how long now and have a lot of free time on my hands. So yes there will be more stories soon to come out. Trust me we have a big one in the works.

~ Jack/Verto

* * *

A future Empress

Word had traveled fast in Dunwall tower, and Corvo was probably the most nervous man in all the Isles. It was the second day of the Month of Rain, Jessamine had gone into labor and Corvo was panicking and excited all at the same time. The rumors had already flew around Dunwall tower of who the father of the new royal was, since Jessamine had never really announced any sort of romantic partner in her life. The most popular rumor of course was that Corvo was the father, if only they knew how right they were. Corvo was patiently waiting for one of the nurses to finally tell him he could see Jessamine. He tapped his foot trying to ease his many worrisome thoughts. Of course he'd be worried, he was the royal protector after all right? It was his job to be by her side at every moment. What would he say if people asked him who the father was? He couldn't ruin Jessamine's honor by just telling the truth. What would he tell his own child when time came? Jessamine and him had never really discussed about it, any of it. By the void Euhorn Kaldwin was probably rolling in his grave at the events that had happened. Corvo sighed trying to tell himself that everything would work out eventually. Now more than ever Jessamine would need him there. It had felt like days of waiting there in suspense, thought it was probably only a few hours.

"Royal Protector?" Someone had said snapping Corvo out of his thoughts making him look up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Yes?" Corvo replied looking at the woman who had spoken.

"Lady Kaldwin has asked for you." The woman said with a smile as Corvo stood up. He walked over to the woman before she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Try not to stress her, she's still a bit tired." The woman said as Corvo nodded to her and opened the door to the room. Walking into the room his eyes immediately fell upon Jessamine laying in the bed holding a small royal blue bundle, smiling happily while softly talking to the bundle. One of the nurses was still in the room having seemingly noticed Corvo enter the room.

"Seems you have company miss." The nurse said as Jessamine looked up and over at Corvo.  
"Ma'am. You requested for me." Corvo said trying to hold back his excitement. Jessamine looked over at the nurse as the nurse looked at her.  
"Is it okay if we have some privacy?" Jessamine asked as the nurse nodded.  
"Of course ma'am. Don't hesitate to call for one of us if you need anything." The nurse said making her way to the door as Corvo had started to walk over to Jessamine. Corvo couldn't help but smile looking at the bundle, now that he could see the face of their child. The child smiled back at him as Jessamine gave a soft chuckled.  
"Seems she already knows her father." Jessamine said happily.  
"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Corvo replied softly.

"Emily." Jessamine said softly as Corvo sat down on the bed next to Jessamine. "Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin."

"Emily." Corvo chuckled as the child gurgled back at him. "Hello little one."

"Do you want to hold her?" Jessamine asked as Corvo looked a bit uneasy. "It'll be alright Corvo just don't drop her." Corvo nodded as Jessamine handed him the child, making sure not to hurt the infant and correcting his hold on her. Emily giggled happily as she reached up, waving her arms at Corvo. Corvo hummed adjusting a bit so that he could hold her with one arm before he held his hand above her. Emily grabbed ahold of his hand and gurgled with a smile. Corvo chuckled a bit seeing her smile happily as Jessamine laid her head against him.  
"She likes you." Jessamine chuckled.

"Little kids like people in general." Corvo said looking at Jessamine who was looking at Emily with a smile still.

"Maybe." Jessamine hummed. "Corvo, it's moments like these that i truly enjoy."

"It's the same for me Jessamine." Corvo said softly as Emily had looked over at them.

"Hello Emily." Jessamine giggled happily as Emily gurgled back at her.

"We have a talkative one." Corvo chuckled as Emily had pulled his hand closer to her.

"Seems so." Jessamine laughed a bit seeing Emily bite Corvo's hand. "And very curious."

"Emily no." Corvo sighed as Emily kept trying to chew Corvo's hand with her gums. Corvo had managed to wriggle his hand free of Emily's surprisingly strong grip, noticing Jessamine had fallen asleep. The nurse had said that she was still tired. Corvo smiled warmly at Jessamine and brushed a bit of hair out of her face before kissing her on the forehead. Corvo got up being careful to make sure not to wake Jessamine and not hurt Emily before walking over to the window.

"Amazing view huh Emily?" Corvo chuckled quietly as Emily had looked over at the window in awe. Corvo smiled seeing how amazed Emily looked at everything.

"Your probably more amazed than i was when i first saw Dunwall little one." Corvo sighed looking back out the window that overlooked all of Dunwall. Corvo noticed Emily reaching out towards the window.  
"Careful Emily." Corvo said wrapping his other arm around her to keep her from falling. "Very adventurous. You remind me of someone else I know." Emily giggled looking back at Corvo with a happily smile.  
"I promise i'll keep you and mommy safe." Corvo said as Emily waved her arms happily at him. "I'll always be by you two's side." Emily opened and closed her hands seemingly trying to grab something making Corvo chuckle.

"Silly little one." Corvo hummed as he sat down on the had managed to grab some of his hair as Corvo hissed a bit from his hair suddenly being grasped.  
"Emily. Please don't." Corvo said weakly trying to get Emily to let go of his hair. After a bit of a struggle Emily let go laughing happily.  
"Glad you think it's funny." Corvo sighed before placing her down in his lap and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of blue ribbon. Emily looked at the ribbon once again trying to grab at it, Corvo rolled his eyes at the action as he held the ribbon in his mouth while brushing his hair back with his hands. Emily seemed fascinated by his actions just staring at him as he held a small ponytail with one hand and grabbed the ribbon with the other, tying it so that his hair would stay in place.

"There now you can't get ahold of it." Corvo said as Emily still seemed amazed at him. Corvo looked out the window again and sighed.  
"In time you'll be the Empress little one. Just hope that time doesn't come to soon." Corvo said softly as Emily gurgled a bit quieter making Corvo look down at her. Emily yawned as her eyelids drooped.  
"Getting tired as well Emily?" Corvo chuckled before Emily's eyes closed. Corvo smiled and softly stroked her cheek.  
"Sleep tight Emily. Your safe with me." Corvo said softly before looking back out the window relaxing a bit against the window frame letting his mind wonder.

* * *

Thank you GoodguysRoverated for the prompt it was fun to write given my little knowledge on said situation. Hope everyone enjoys it.


End file.
